Nightwing (Volume 2) Issue 134
Synopsis "321 Days, Part Two" Nightwing is following Liu. He's not sure if he can trust her. He was so in love with her and think it's because of her that he has trouble with commitment. He's looked into her background since they were last together. He can't find anything to doubt her but he still has a feeling in his gut. Nightwing notices that the building where they first met has been built over with a skyscraper. Using binoculars, Nightwing sees Metal Eddie and Liu meeting in his office. Eddie looks a little different, more business-like. Liu said their relationship was just business and it does appear to be the case. Nightwing then notices someone dressed as Vigilante. He knows it can't be the original because Adrian Chase killed himself. As the bullet meant for Eddie strikes the window, it seems as if Eddie manages to block the bullet with his hand. Nightwing goes after Vigilante, asking who is he since he's not the original. They fight with Vigilante escaping in the end. Nightwing tries checking in with his tech guy, J.J., who used to build stuff for the original Vigilante. He finds a note from J.J. saying that he felt it was time to move on. He wants to know why this new Vigilante was after Eddie so he arranges a dinner with him and Liu. Eddie is surprised that Dick wanted to see him again after (whatever) happened in the past. Dick says that it was time to forgive. Eddie agrees and says that he has also forgiven Robin for getting him thrown in jail. He realizes that he was only doing his job. Dick is momentarily worried until he's pretty sure that Eddie doesn't suspect that he was Robin. They talk about the other kids that were around back then and how some have died or made a life for themselves in the last ten years. Dick wants to believe everything that Eddie is presenting but he still has some doubts. Eddie invites Dick to his office but asks to give him a day because someone tried taking a shot at him. Walking out of the restaurant, Dick is under the scope of the new Vigilante. He wonders what Dick Grayson has to do with Eddie, how are they connected. Liu is seen, in the dark, talking about Dick. She and Eddie are in bed. They talk about how Dick doesn't suspect anything and will lead them right into Waynetech. Entering his apartment, Dick finds the lights have been cut. Then he sees Vigilante. Vigilante seems to know all about his current life. He says that he has some questions and Dick will answer them. Dick gathers that Vigilante is there to question him and not Nightwing. He plans to take him down as fast as possible. Vigilante gets the drop on him with a gadget. Dick is wrapped in a "porous polymer net." He can breathe but if he struggles, he will get crushed. He wants to know what his connection in all of this is. Appearances "321 Days, Part Two" Individuals *Nightwing *Ryan Diaz *Vigilante *Liu *Metal Eddie Locations *New York City Category:Nightwing (Volume 2) Issues Category:Nightwing: The Lost Year Issues